


A Helping Hand

by CrystalizedDawn



Series: 30 Days in the Life of Fandom Couples [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days in the Life of HP couples, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Not between Harry and Draco, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: "Are you all right?”Draco swallows quickly and looks over at his wife’s inquiry. Her thin lips are pulled tight and her eyes narrowed almost into slits. To their guests it would seem she is concerned, but the minuscule gleam of hellfire in her blue eyes belies her alarm at his unseemly disruption. He dabs lightly at the corner of his mouth with a dinner napkin. “Quite all right,” he proclaims, taking a sip from his wine glass. “A bit of food went down too quickly; nothing more.”The hand on his thigh tightens its grip, shooting pins of desire throughout his body. His blood sours southward and he can feel it build up around his cock in delicious agony. Draco and his wife stare at each other, her face tightening even more before with a small incline of her head she turns back to one of their guests and continues her conversation.





	A Helping Hand

Another dinner party, oh how Draco detests them. The mind numbing small talk he must endure about people he has little or no attachment to, inquiring about their health and families while they think of nothing but their own rise in status through acquaintanceship or eventual marriages. Believing their elevated standing in society will bring the happiness they so furtively seek.

He looks around the candlelit room at his dinner guests. Two young ladies make pointed looks at his godfather conversing quietly with Mr. Quirrell, before turning to one another with barely concealed giggles. It seems they, like so many others, believe his cold and aloof demeanor to be nothing more than a façade. They fancy him to be Mr. Darcy waiting to find his Miss Bennet.

He takes a bite of pheasant to withhold the sneer trying to crawl across his face; fools the both of them. As if love has any place in marriage. As if it exists at all in their world. Infatuation or lust may be the foundation of a potential courtship, but just as quickly as it forms life pulverizes it with a well-placed stick of dynamite.

He gives a violent cough as a warm hand glides over to squeeze his inner thigh. 

“Are you all right?” 

Draco swallows quickly and looks over at his wife’s inquiry. Her thin lips are pulled tight and her eyes narrowed almost into slits. To their guests it would seem she is concerned, but the minuscule gleam of hellfire in her blue eyes belies her alarm at his unseemly disruption. He dabs lightly at the corner of his mouth with a dinner napkin. “Quite all right,” he proclaims, taking a sip from his wine glass. “A bit of food went down too quickly; nothing more.”

The hand on his thigh tightens its grip, shooting pins of desire throughout his body. His blood sours southward and he can feel it build up around his cock in delicious agony. Draco and his wife stare at each other, her face tightening even more before with a small incline of her head she turns back to one of their guests and continues her conversation. 

His very breath hitches as the hand starts to slowly glide its way up towards his groin. He feels his lungs and throat burn as he smothers the moans fighting to escape.  The hand reaches his stiff member and gives a tight squeeze before starting to caress up and down his length in slow, even strokes. His body strains and quivers as he forces it to remain still. He will not hump the hand like an untrained dog scenting its first bitch. No matter how maddening the slow pace is, he will not be made the fool and will maintain his control. 

His lower back starts to warm and tighten exponentially as his release builds up, faster and faster in spite of the hands slow grind against his heavy cock. He can’t help but give a minute jolt in desperation. He can’t hold back much longer, he needs the torture to end; now! He’s right on the pinnacle of his climax; just a little more.

Before he can reach it, the hand moves away. Its fingers blaze a trail of fire as it travels back down his thigh and vanish after a couple light pats.

Draco takes a quick glace around at his wife and his party guests as he tries to regulate his breathing. They all carry on with their meals and idle conversation, oblivious to the scandal that was almost exposed right in front of them.

“Are you sure you’re all right, Mr. Malfoy?” a deep voice rumbles next to him. “You look quite feverish.”

Draco gives a slight glare at the man seated next to him. The man’s emerald eyes sparkle with amusement and a precariously banked fire. “Yes I am, Mr. Potter. Thank you for your concern. Something hard wished to erupt from me most violently, but it seems it wasn’t enough.” He watches as white hot desire identical to his own, flashes through Mr. Potter’s eyes. He lets a small, coy smile turn his lips, “I guess it will have to try and do better next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing any type of sexual encounter, so please excuse any awkwardness.  
> I have ideas for continuing this "world" I guess you could say, so be on the lookout for those if you want. Thank you for taking the time to read!  
> Also I hate the title; It anyone has a better suggestion, feel free to to let me know!


End file.
